Sam
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Jimmy has been raising Hope for 3 years, but what happens when an abandoned baby boy on the street is found and brought into the Chance house?
1. Chapter 1

Jimmy came home and was extremely tired, luckily dinner was ready so he sat down at the table. He thought he'd eat dinner, say hello to Hope and then go to bed.

"How was work Jimmy?" Virginia asked him and Jimmy thought something was off because she said it in a nicer tone than usual.

"Tiring. Now where is Hope, Sabrina, and Katie?" Jimmy asked. "Hope is asleep, Sabrina is getting some ice cream and Katie, I have no idea." Virginia answered.

"You don't know where your own daughter is?" Jimmy asked. "She may look twelve, but she's the same age as you; that's why you're twins." Virginia said.

They heard the door open and Sabrina came in with ice cream and they sat in ate, and still no sign of Katie. "Okay, even I'm starting to get worried." Burt said.

"You worry about everything." Virginia pointed out, which was true. "Yes, but this is a real crisis, it's our daughter, who likes she's twelve. Jimmy you agree with me, what if it was Hope?" Burt asked him.

"Don't drag me or Hope into this. That conversation between me and mom was an hour ago. And Hope actually looks her age." Jimmy said and Virginia shot Burt a victory smirk.

Then the door opened again and they knew it was Katie except they looked and it was actually Maw Maw walking out of the house in her bra again.

"I got her." Jimmy said and went after her. He closed the door behind him. He caught up to Maw Maw instantly when a car swung around the corner and stopped in front of him.

Then his sister Katie was thrown out of the car with her purse and blanket in her hand. She got up as the car drove away in full speed. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL FOR THIS! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" She yelled and then Jimmy walked over to her.

"He touched her and he pulled back, "Jimmy, Don't!" Katie said and he looked at the blanket in her hand and was curious. "Why did he throw you, and a blanket out of his car?" Jimmy asked and Katie rolled her eyes.

"She moved corner of the blanket and revealed a baby in her arms. It was a baby boy he was about a few months old from what Jimmy could tell, but he didn't know what just happened.

"Is that?" Jimmy asked. "Shut up! And yes it's a baby." She told him and he then had a million more questions. "What? When? How?" Jimmy asked and then Katie felt like beating him senseless, but was too torn and broken to even know what to do at that point.

"It's mine Jimmy; well not actually mine, I didn't give birth." Katie said.

"How?" Jimmy asked. "I found him on the street, he was all alone, hungry and I didn't know what to do. So I took him and my boyfriend got tired of me wanting to give the bay something, but not him." Katie explained.

"And that would explain the ditching you and this little guy, he looks like Hope, doesn't he?" Jimmy said and Katie smiled for half a second. "I thought so too."

"Let's get him inside and we'll see what we can do with him." Jimmy said and Katie nodded. They got up and went in the house with the baby boy.

**Hope you liked this :)**

**Katie Chance is an OC by the way, I thought this could be a good story!**

**Tell me what you think :) This is only the beginning! ;)**

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! Thank you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom! Dad! I found Katie!" Jimmy yelled as he helped Katie into the house, while carrying the baby.

"Thank god! Where was… Virginia!" Burt said. He yelled for his wife when he saw Katie with the baby.

Virginia walked in slowly, thinking it was Burt just being an idiot. "What! I'm trying to enjoy… what the hell?" Virginia said once she noticed the baby in her daughter's arms.

"Katie, you…" Virginia tried to say as Sabrina walked into the room. "What's going on?" Sabrina asked and then her eyes widened while she saw the baby.

"What? You act like you never saw a baby before." Katie said, sarcastically. "I told you they would do this!" Katie yelled at Jimmy.

"You never said anything about them being in shock." Jimmy argued. "Remember how they acted when they first saw Hope?" Katie asked and Jimmy nodded. "Well, this reaction is worse because they think he's mine." Katie yelled.

"Wait! He's not yours?" Virginia asked. "No. Well he's mine now, but I didn't give birth to him." Katie told them and she saw Virginia breathe. Which meant she was relieved that her daughter didn't have a baby.

"Okay, then where did you get it?" Virginia asked. "Okay, first of all, it's a he." Katie said and Virginia rolled her eyes.

"Guys, its obvious she got him from the orphanage." Sabrina said. "There's no orphanage around here, unless you're talking about the fire station." Virginia said.

"You got a baby from the fire station?" Burt interjected and everyone rolled their eyes. "No! I got him from a trash can." Katie said.

"What?" Virginia asked. "I found him in a box on the side of the road, which basically means he's trash. So, I took him with me and my boyfriend." Katie said.

"Go on." Burt said. "It's been a couple of weeks, that's why I've been out late and sometimes I go out at night because he calls to tell to come do something with him." Katie continued.

"And how did he end up here now?" Sabrina asked. "He was tried of me giving him more attention than I had ever given him, so he took me on a drive back here, and threw me out with him." Katie told her.

"See, this is why you never should date people you meet at the grocery store." Virginia stated, but only to get stares from Jimmy and Sabrina.

"Sorry, you know what I mean. Jimmy said he was a creep too, he tried to sell us toothpicks when we met him." Virginia said.

"We don't sell those." Sabrina said. "Exactly." Jimmy added and Sabrina didn't want to continue the conversation about Katie's creep ex- boyfriend.

"Okay, so what are going to do with it?" Virginia asked. "Mom! It's a boy and you're not referring him as you did when you first saw Hope." Katie yelled.

"Yeah, but that was his daughter! He apparently wanted to be a father." Virginia said.

"Well maybe I want to be a mother." Katie said. Then the room went quiet as Katie sighed while looking at the beautiful baby boy. "I always wanted to be a mother, but I was hoping I'd be out of this hell hole by then."

"Hey, it's not that bad." Burt said. "Dad, Hope's best friends are the bugs and infestations that live in this house. We've had this house fumigated 5 times in the last 3 years." Katie said.

"Point taken." Burt said. "What are you going to do? You can't raise a child." Jimmy said.

"I'm 25 years old, I'm not twelve and I'm not abandoning him like his real parents did." Katie said.

Virginia then looked at the boy's face and saw how beautiful he looked and she could see the kindness he obviously had in him. "He is cute, isn't he Burt?" Virginia stated.

"Yeah. She's already a great aunt to Hope, being a mom isn't so different. Maybe we could correct what we did with Jimmy, by raising that." Burt suggested.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when you realize you don't know what the hell you're doing!" Virginia stated. "What are you gonna name him?"

"Well there is one name I've always liked." Katie said. "What?" Jimmy asked.

"Sam." Katie said. "Sam Chance, I like that." Jimmy said and everyone agreed. "Welcome to the family, Sam." Katie said.

**Yay! And no this is not the end of the story! There is still a lot to come!**

**And Sam is a name I've always loved myself!**

**Anyway, I'll update soon! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Please, Favorite, Follow, Review, and Share :) Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Jimmy woke up with Hope and went down to kitchen to find Virginia and Burt at the table. Along with Katie and Sam. "Where's Maw Maw?" Jimmy asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Katie asked. "Maw Maw isn't my kid or whatever." She added and then Jimmy looked at Virginia. "In her room. I think she's got a man in there, so I thought it was best not to bother her." She told him and Jimmy thought it was best to leave it there.

"Who that?" Hope said, looking at the boy in Katie's arms. "Hope. That's your new cousin. Sam." Jimmy told her. "Why he here?" She asked.

"Because he's my baby." Katie told her, giving her son a kiss. Hope looked at Jimmy, probably wondering how that happened. "Long story." Jimmy mouthed to his daughter.

"You know what I just noticed?" Virginia said. "What?" Both Jimmy and Katie asked. "How much Sam looks like Hope. I mean if you look, you could see it." Virginia said and they all started looking to see it. "I don't see it." Katie said, even though she tried not see it for some reason.

"She's right. Sam could Hope's twin." Burt said. Katie rolled her eyes, they were babies of course they looked like that.

"Well they are babies. Jimmy and I looked like twins when we were born." Katie said. "You have mistaken us for both of the same gender." Virginia and Burt then exchanged, awkward glances and Katie knew what that meant.

"Please don't tell me you thought that I was a boy when you had me." Katie said. "You didn't." Jimmy added and Virginia sighed. "Only for fifteen minutes. And trust me if we saw your private parts first before the cheap doctor we found to do the births, but you both in clothing, we would have know sooner." She said and Katie and Jimmy looked at each other, disgusted.

"All newborns look the same front their faces down to their… you know." Virginia added. "We get it. I guess that's why most people get ultrasounds." Katie added.

"Anyway, most kids don't look the same when they are three years old." Katie said. "And anyway, I don't see whatever it was you guys saw. Sam is unique from Hope. Sam is handsome and Hope is beautiful." She said.

"When was Sam born?" How old is he? He looks about the same age as Hope." Jimmy said. "That's probably because he is three years old." Katie exclaimed. "Anyway, I don't know his exact birth date. It's not like I gave birth to him." She added.

"I wonder who did." Burt said and then they turned the TV up to the news that was. "Breaking News. You all know the story of Lucy and her baby girl, Hope." The news woman said.

"This again, what are they saying? I mean, we all know Lucy is alive. She's in prison, finally." Katie said.

"But here's something we didn't know." She said. "It turns out, three years ago. Lucy didn't give birth to baby girl. No. She gave birth to twins." She said and Jimmy spit the water he was drinking in Burt's face.

"What?!" They all screamed. "Yes. Hope Chances was the first born. But we also have just learned from Lucy that she also gave birth to a boy." She said and it was Katie's turn to choke. "What?" She yelled.

"Lucy named her son Prince Jay Z, but after he was born the police officer took the baby and hid him in his trunk. And he admitted to dumping the baby near some trash bags about a few months ago." She said and everyone looked at Katie. It was obviously Sam.

"Come On! It can't be Sam! Besides, kids are left there all the time. It could be any baby." Katie insisted. "Breaking news, I'm just being told that about a month ago the baby was seen by a local to be picked up a young woman and her boyfriend. Nobody can identify who they are, but we assure you, we are going to find out who has Hope Chance's brother." She said.

"And in lighter news, all the lost dogs in the city of Natesville have been found and…" the news person said as Virginia turned off the TV.

"Honey, this doesn't mean anything. It just means we were right about Hope and Sam looking like each other." Virginia told her daughter. "Yeah, it doesn't mean you have to give Sam to Jimmy even if he is the legal parent for him and Hope. Either way, you'll still be part of his family…" Burt said, trying to find something to say.

Katie just got up without saying a word. Then turned to Jimmy. "Congrats. You get everything. You knock up a Serial Killer and you suddenly get everything that someone could want!" Katie said and then left them, going to her room.

She slammed her door and then Maw Maw came out a few seconds later in her bra. "What's with all the screaming? Wilfred and I are busy." She said.

"Maw Maw. Your husband is dead. This is 2013 and this is your new lover…" Virginia said. "Gus." Burt said. "Gus." Virginia said.

"Who's that baby?" Maw Maw asked. "Maw Maw, this is my daughter Hope. We've gone through this." Jimmy said, even though she wasn't talking about her. "No, the one that looks like it does in those horrible movies." She said.

"Apparently, that's Jimmy's son. Sam." Virginia said. "He's not my son. He's Katie's son." Jimmy corrected. "Jimmy you heard the news. Katie will get over it eventually. Anyway, you have to kids now. You should celebrate." She said.

"Mom, I'm not taking the kid that is rightfully Katie's. She obviously wants him and I think it'll be hard to explain to Hope that Sam is now her brother." Jimmy said.

"What are you going to do? He came out of Lucy, you're his father and she's her aunt." Virginia said. "It's not like you can change that." Jimmy thought for a moment and he was going to do what he could. There was no way he could handle fathering two kids. Especially if he knew how special Sam was to Katie.

**What did you think?**

**Like the plot twist? Sorry it's been a while. But anyway, I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think.**

**What do you think Jimmy will do? Will he confront Lucy? Will he go to court? What is going to happen to Sam? What's going to happen to Katie? Will Katie be able to Sam's mother or just be both his and Hope's aunt forever? **

**Tell me what you think will happen! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

**Did anyone hear about Raising Hope getting moved to Fridays in the Fall? Am I the only one who heard about that?**

**Hope you are enjoying this story! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jimmy knocked on the door of his siter's bedroom. He didn't hear an answer, but entered anyway. "What?" She asked, rudely. She was angry and hurt. She couldn't believe that he got everything, even though he didn't understand why this hurt her so much.

"I just wanted to.." Jimmy tried to say, but Katie wouldn't let him. "Save it!" She yelled and looked at him and Jimmy saw her tear stained eyes and cheeks. "You love him." Jimmy said. He knew that she really loved Sam.

Really?" She questioned, sarcastically. "I've cared for him like a month with my ass Ex in a van. Actually he'd just keep him in the van, and when anything else had to be done, he'd call me." Katie said and Jimmy sighed. Just because Sam came out of Lucy and he is his biological son, doesn't mean he has to belong to Jimmy.

"And when he'd look at me with those, big beautiful eyes. I'd realize what it's like for you when Hope looks at you like that. It's the same way, she looks at you." Katie said and Jimmy smiled. He always loved the way Hope looked at him. "That's when I wanted to be a mother. His mother. Nobody ever looked at me like that before, Jimmy. Sam, and well, I was his mother, a real one for a like what? A couple of hours?" She asked.

Jimmy shrugged. "And now you have to kids and I'm just the aunt nobody cares about." She said and Jimmy took pity. "He's yours. We just have to make it legal." Jimmy said and she smiled.

* * *

Next thing they knew, they were down at the city hall. Jimmy, Hope, Katie, and Sam were waiting to be talked to so they could legally make Katie, the legal mother of Sam. They were called back into the room.

"The Chances. Oh great, this should be fun." The judge said, remembering them from when they were there to fight for custody of Hope. Alone.

"We are here because we saw the news this morning." Jimmy said and the judge nodded. "About the... boy." She said, noticing the young male child in Katie's arms. "Is that the boy?" She asked and both adults nodded.

"So what? You have two children? Since you have custody of Hope, I can give you custody of... him." She said. "Any questions?" She asked. "I'm here to give legal custody or whatever to my sister, Katie Chance." Jimmy said and the judge eyed her. "I want to be the legal mother or guardian of him." Katie said.

"Well this is interesting!" She said.

"I'm the one who found him near the trash like a month ago. I've been taking care of him since then." Katie said. "We heard the news report and I know that the biological guardian of him would be my brother, but I want to be his mother. I want legal custody. I'm his mother." Katie stated.

"HELL NO BITCH! I'M HIS MOTHER!" A woman said from behind and when they turned, they found it was Lucy. "THAT'S MY SON, YOU TWELVE YEAR OLD BITCH!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh hell No. Really? Is there anything that can kill her? Not even a bus?" Katie questioned as Lucy got closer. "Give me Prince Jay Z." Lucy demanded and Katie held him closer.

"First, his name is Sam. Second, like hell to the grave. He's mine." Katie said and Lucy smiled. "Judge." Lucy said and they looked up.

"Technically...Sam, belongs to Lucy and Jimmy. But since she is a serial killer, I have to day one thing." The judge said and they all looked up, very confused. "What?" They all asked.

Then the judge pulled out a gun and shot Lucy. She fell to the ground and was dead. Jimmy covered, Hope's eyes and Katie covered Sam's. "Well that was easy enough. Now hopefully she doesn't survive that." The judge said.

"Alright. Katie, I'm going to give full rights of custody and legal guardian rights of Sam." She told her and Katie smiled. "Thank you. Jimmy you will still have legal and all the other rights and custody of Hope." He reminded him and he smiled. "Thank you." He said.

And then handed a paper to the two Chances and both of them signed it. Sam was officially, Katie's son. And Jimmy's Nephew. "Let's get out of here." Jimmy said and his sister followed him out of the room, trying not to step on the blood or Lucy's body. _That never happened. Nobody knows. Except well, us and the others._ Katie mouthed to Jimmy and he nodded. _Don't ever tell Frank._ Jimmy replied, mouthing. And it was easy for Katie to agree.

They went back to the Chance home. Sabrina was there as well. Jimmy and Katie explained the whole thing and including that Lucy was finally, officially dead. If she surivived being shot by a gun, right through the chest, everyone was going to have a problem. But it didn't matter. They had to worry about _Raising Hope_ & _Raising Sam._

The End

* * *

**That's it! It's the end. What did you think?**

**I thought I might as well just end it there! What did you think of the way Lucy died? And what do think might happen now that they have two babies to raise? Hope & Sam have a lot to survive now :)**

**I love Raising Hope. Did anyone hear that it got moved to Fridays this fall? I'm like, I got a Friday show, now that Touch is canceled :(**

**I might write another Raising Hope Fanfiction soon! If I can think of a good story idea! But for now, if any of my readers are Glee fans, check out my other stories. I have a lot of them!**

**Let me know what you thought of this story! Thank you for your Reviews And Favorites and Follows!**

**I'd Like to Give A Special Thanks To...**

_**Guest1, Merlinxox, untoldhero's, & JJB88**_

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing this story! I'm glad you liked the story! And glad you liked my name for Sam :) And my Raising Hope OC, Katie! Thank you guys so much! You are awesome!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
